


Little Black Dress

by mandykaysfic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne gets his Secret Santa present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

They were practically through the Atlantis personel when Halling, who had been roped into playing Santa, finally called Lorne's name. The black ribbon and gold wrapping screamed class, and Lorne wondered who'd drawn his name. Everyone had contributed to the gifts for Sheppard, McKay and Weir, and those were the last three that remained beneath the tree.

Everyone stayed quiet as he undid the bow.

"What is it?" someone called when he didn't hold it up straight away.

Lorne's face reddened when he displayed the contents. He wanted to duck his head, but instead he stared around the room, trying to determine whose idea it was.

The tips of Sheppard's ears were pink. McKay smirked. Weir smiled. Cadman grinned. Zelenka murmured something. Parrish ran a hand through his hair. Ronon had a glint in his eye Lorne recognized. Teyla nodded. Chuck blushed outright. Beckett tapped his nose. Three of the nurses giggled behind their hands. Katie Brown simpered. Miko bowed. Kavanagh flipped his ponytail over his shoulder.

"I am assured this gift symbolizes much in your culture," said Halling ponderously, even as he wondered just what was the significance of a little black dress. Nobody had explained clearly enough when they'd determined he was eligible to contribute to the cost.

Really, Lorne thought as he considered just how many people had contributed, he deserved the shoes, stockings and bag that should go with it.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment I read somewhere that every fandom has a character who's a 'little black dress' and that Lorne was probably SGA's...  
> (and Tom Paris would be Voyager's)


End file.
